perfidyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nighist
Nighist is a minor character of the first arc of Perfidy. Background Ever since he was young, Nighist has been distant and skeptical. When he came out as an atheist to his parents on a very young age, they simply dumped him and left him to fend for himself. This made Nighist tough, tougher than any other palm civet in the village. He became a great hunter, even for such a young age, and completely self-taught as well. At some point in time he befriended Simmi. Story Nighist is first seen hunting while Simmi watches. He later hangs out with her for a while, before bringing the prey with her to her home before getting paid and leaving. The next morning, Simmi finds him, somewhat hurt, during a hunt. He reluctantly accepts her help to track down the archeopteryx he missed. He eventually manages to kill his prey, before going home to conserve it. He then parts ways with Simmi to go and hunt an aquilops outside of the town limits. He returns a couple of days later and Simmi visits him, clearly upset over the Great Book of Nearvey Temple being stolen. Nighist appears to not care in the slightest, and is mostly cold about it. Simmi later rests on his patch of land in town, and later is there to see her wake up, alongside Agrarr. When Simmi explains how she feels, he proposes that she might be itching to go on her Journey. Personality Nighist hates a lot of Eses. That's just a fact. He can't get along with many and hates being stuck in a very religious town. He prefers to spend his time hunting and exploring, and that's all he really wants from life, though he does sometimes think there might be more to his life as it is now. He just wants to kill things in particularly violent ways and sometimes scream and kick at a dead prey to let out his frustrations. Nighist isn't particularly intelligent. He likes fruit and meat and enjoys the meals Simmi's father makes. He sees most Merkians as unintelligent and thinks of them as lesser than himself. Still, he somewhat managed to establish a connection with Simmi, and neither of them really knows why they can stand each other, as Simmi is pretty religious and doesn't even like hunting that much. Nighist is short-sighted, has a bad temper and little patience. He is very proud and doesn't accept help. He's also rather uncertain of himself, but would never actually show that to anyone, even Simmi. Appearance Nighist is pale grayish-brown with markings of a darker shade, and some blonde fur as well. He has many scars on the front of his body and almost always wears his harness with his dagger. His eyes are dark green. Relationships Simmi Simmi is the only Ese Nighist has a somewhat positive relationship with. The two see each other as friends, though they do have quite a few differences. They don't always get along smoothly, but do care for one another. Agrarr Similar to Simmi, Nighist is shown to have disdain for Agrarr, and thinks of her as being beneath him. Gallery Nighist reference 1.png|Nighist's official book 1 reference Trivia * Nighist's name is pronounced Nigg-ist. * Nighist owns a small patch of land in Vurgen. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Palm civets